Twilight's Sleeping Situation Transcript
Here ''Italic text''is the transcript off The Dimensional Crisis. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "The Dimensional Crisis") The short begins in a past version of Green Hill, Classic Sonic was running around when suddenly he stops due to an explosion. He looks around, wondering where it came from. Shrugging it off, he keeps running, unaware of the Time Eater rising out from the sky. Classic Sonic turns around, and the screen turns white. The city of Canterlot, recognizable by Crystal Prep Academy, is burning, the air filled with smoke and embers, the sky dark grey with a glimmer of red on the horizon. A figure, in shadow from the dark sky above and the embers below, lands in a crouch beside a winged lion statue atop a column, then leaps again just as the statue gets blasted to rubble. The fearsome Malefic Mythic Rainbow Megazord launches another fireball from one of its mouths, then another, soaring lazily after its prey. The figure it's chasing runs along a railed stone walkway, leaps to dodge another blast and keeps running, then leaps to dodge a third; the attacks are getting closer each time. He grabs the rail and vaults over it off the side of the building, just as the latest blast hits the side of the Campanile... Malefic Mythic Rainbow Megazord approaches the wounded bell tower, then its prey leaps out the other side of the tower through one of the windows, and lands nimbly on the stone-paved ground of St. Mark's Square. Raphael Parker straightens up from his landing crouch and gets ready for the next assault; his hair has grown bushier, and he has grown more assured and levelheaded since his days at Crystal Prep Academy, but it hasn't been more than a couple years. Raphael Parker: Huh! Those were some close calls. Uh-oh.. However, the Malefic Mythic Rainbow Megazord has just appeared around the side of the bell tower, loosing a blast of white that forms a prismatic rainbow ring around itself. Raphael Parker: I got a feelin' they're about to get closer! As Raphael faces it down, activating his battlizer and summoning Neos. Raphael Parker: How 'bout a little help, Neos! Then, he puts up a hand to guard his face, and Neos appears in front of Raphael, and imitates the motion, shielding him from the worst of the blast. Behind them, the deflected streams of power roar past and crash into historical buildings with impressive explosions, leaving two gashes in the pavement in a chevron pattern backward from where they stand, plus new fires starting in the surrounding buildings. Malefic Mythic Rainbow Megazord breaks off its attack. Raphael Parker: Ohh... In the shadow of the famous domed cathedral, atop the arching doorway, stands a figure halfway in shadow. Masked Girl: Raphael Parker, The Red Ranger who they say can speak with the animal spirits! Raphael Parker: I see my reputation precedes me. An orb of red light floats over to Raphael as Saku appears at his right shoulder. Saku: So, she's the one behind all of this destruction! Raphael Parker: I'd say so, Saku, it's pretty impressive, too. I mean, wow! Bringing all of our Megazords to real life? Yubel: Don't be too excited. She is trying to destroy you with them, after all. The duel disk on the strange figure's right arm is glowing, as are strange gold patterns where his eyes should be. Masked Girl: Raphael, I've finished what I came here to do. Raphael Parker: Say what? Masked Girl: Say goodbye.. because now I plan on finishing you off as well!! Suddenly, she sweeps a card off the top of her deck and a puff of grey smoke appears around it, then gold lightning from all directions crackles and rages from the sky into the card she's holding, culminating in a huge, golden explosion that hides the strange figure from sight. Raphael braces himself. In the bright light, the form of a dragon begins to appear. Raphael Parker: Agh...! Wh-uh-oh! Whatever's coming, I doubt it's good! Then, the Dragon Force Megazord appears in the center of the square, wind swirling around it, ready to blast Raphael. Masked Girl: Farewell, Raphael! The scene goes to the present time, everyone is getting ready for Robbie's birthday party in the Star Carnival. Pinkie Pie: I can hardly wait for Robbie's birthday party! Serena: Neither can I, Pinkie Pie. Aren't you excited, Callie? Callie Jones: More than excited, i'm feeling super psyche (looks at her) uhh, you okay, Serena? Serena: I'm fine, I just hope that Robbie likes my surprise. Callie Jones: Oh, don't worry, i'm sure that he'll love it. Mordecai: Man, oh man, Rob's gonna love this! Rigby: You said it, Mordo! Yoshi: Yeah, it's gonna be a blast! Justin went to the entrance to see if the coast was clear, then suddenly, he sees Robbie coming this way. Justin: (gasp) Robbie's coming, everyone hide, hide, Robbie's coming! The others started to run and get to their hiding places. Mordecai: Whoa! Danny Jones: Over here, Mordecai! Mordecai runs over to the table with Danny. Mordecai: Rob's coming, Rob's coming, Rob's coming... Danny Jones: Down, down, down, down. As everyone hid around the place, Robbie came just to presume that the Star Carnival was empty. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, that's weird, nobody's here..? Everyone: (appearing out of nowhere) Surprise! Pinkie Pie: Happy Birthday, Robbie! Soon, Pinkie, Knuckles, Blaze, Callie and Espio fire party poppers as she claps. Robbie Diaz: Awwww, you guys. Then, Espio claps as the party begins, Sonic talks to Tails before being hugged by Amy, Rouge and Knuckles cheer with chili dogs, Charmy throws three chili dogs to Vector, with Espio annoyed at the duo's antics, and Cream and Cheese encourage Blaze to relax. Maud Pie: Mudbriar and I brought gifts for you too, Robbie, we hope you like them. Robbie Diaz: Wow, thanks a lot, Maud. (As he opened the gifts, he sses a rock model of himself) Whoa, this is really cool. Mudbriar: Technically, I've carved a wooden timber model of you. Maud Pie: And I've made a rock model of you, you like? Robbie Diaz: This is really cool, thanks, You two. Mudbriar: Anytime, Robbie. Pinkie Pie: Quick, Robbie! Make a wish and blow out the candles! Robbie Diaz: (chuckling) Okay, okay, Pinkie. Serena: I've got a camera ready. With one blow out of the candles, Serena captured that very moment. Miles "Tails" Prower: It's kinda impossible to surprise you. Robbie Diaz: You totally got me this time, I had no idea. Miles "Tails" Prower: Yeah, right. Happy birthday, Robbie! Hope you like this. Tails gets a plate with a hog dog wrapped in a bow, Robbie takes a bite of it. Robbie Diaz: Like it? I love it! (gives a thumbs up) As Everyone keeps on partying suddenly, a Time Hole appears which produces a shock wave. Sonic the Hedgehog: Woah! Everything from the table is blown away, including Sonic's chili dog. Miles "Tails" Prower: Sonic! What's that!? Sonic realizes his chili dog is gone and searches for it, the Time Eater emerges from the Time Hole. Yoshi: What's it doing? Sonic is depressed that he lost his chili dog, and looks at the Time Eater. Time Eater roars, and produces Time Holes that starts sucking everyone in. Team Chaotix get sucked in first. Rouge and Knuckles are seen holding on to the table, but are sucked in along with Amy. They are all seen been sucked into the Time Holes. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey! Not cool! Robbie Diaz: Sonic, hold on! Sonic runs towards the Time Eater, and jumps forward to attack it with a Homing Attack. But the Time Eater swats him aside. Sonic hits the ground hard alongside Robbie. Cream, Cheese and Blaze get sucked up inside the time holes. Tails barely hangs on. Miles "Tails" Prower: Help us, Sonic! Tails gets sucked into a Time Hole, Robbie and Sonic lays unconscious as Green Hill and Chemical Plant is seen as the screen turns white. The next scene begins as Raiden starts awake, sweating; it was a nightmare. He was sleeping on a couch in the nearly empty garage at the shaolin temple, Morning light is filtering through the high windows. He sits up, and silently looks toward the runners parked in the center of the garage, In the grey light of predawn, Emerl stands at a railing, staring into space across the misty landscape of the city. Kirby Knoxville: Raiden? As he glances back, Kirby, Raz and Steven have tentatively approached him. They're standing at the edge of a circular concrete plaza overlooking trees and distant cityscape, with a grassy park nearby. Kirby Knoxville: Ya had that bad dream again, huh? Raiden Thompson: If only it was just a dream. Kirby Knoxville: But it was so long ago and the city's rebuilt itself since your father's research was... compromised. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Right, You need to stop trying to change things that can't be changed. The past is the past and you need to let it go and embrace the future. Steven Baxter: It's true, and you know if I agree with Raz, I must really mean it. Raiden Thompson: I wish it was that easy. Suddenly, he hears a noise behind him, and turns just in time to catch his morpher, one of them tossed it to him. Steven Baxter: I bet I know what'll cheer you up, pal. Kirby Knoxville: Yeah, c'mon, Raiden, let's go! Raiden Thompson: All right. (starts to smile) In the early morning, the three guys zoom along the freeways of the City, savoring the freedom of just riding. Raiden is still deep in thought, gazing across the landscape as they ride through the heart of the city. Raiden Thompson (thinking): Maybe one day I will be able to forget about all the pain my father's research caused the Earth, but that day isn't today, The people of this city have suffered so much, I have to do everything by my power to keep them safe! Then, behind them appears a fourth duel runner. The rider's thick, blond hair flaps in the slipstream. Raiden is the first to notice they're being tailed. It's white and grey in color scheme, and very futuristic, even for the highway. The rider grates a piece of the runner below his left footrest along the road as he leans into a turn, kicking up bright sparks from the asphalt. The large runner is gaining on them. Kirby Knoxville: Hey! looks like we've got a tailgater! Raziel "Raz" Margera: I've never seen anything like that before! Now the strange runner is in full view. Not only is the body of the runner proportionally larger and higher off the ground, but the nose sticks ahead of the seat by a good yard or more. Its rider is wearing a flat mask, painted with black and white designs. Steven Baxter: Yeah or the person that's driving it! The other rider flashes his headlights at them. Raziel "Raz" Margera: I can't believe it, he's challenging us to a fight! Raiden Thompson: If it's a fight he wants, a brawl he'll soon get! Kirby Knoxville: He's all yours, Raiden, do it! The digital clock on Raiden's runner screen reads 9:34 AM and the spedometer is fluctuating between the 110's and 120's, when he starts up the "Speed World" field spell. Computer: Duel mode engaged. Raiden Thompson: All right, It's Morphin Time! Here... we... go!!! Down at the city's tracks in the grey morning, light glints around a corner, then a huge, fiery, smoky explosion follows it. Emerl rides out of the clinging smoke, the opposing runner in hot pursuit; the turbo-duel is now well underway. Robbie and the others, riding behind the duel as spectators, are the next to burst through the smokescreen. Kirby Knoxville: Whoever this person is, he's got some skills! Raziel "Raz" Margera: That's true, but just one more attack and this fight's finished! Steven Baxter: Come on, Raiden, it's time to take him down! So, they assebled all of their Zords ready for the combination. Raiden Thompson: It's time, Old friend. Let's do this. Raiden looks straight ahead, as of now, he means business, he floats upward and flies through the green rings formed by the three stars, turning to golden outlines, its five stars aligning at the middle. Raiden Thompson: Ultra Dragon Crystal! A column of blinding green white light blasts past him and he slaps down his morpher. Raiden Thompson: Dragon Force Ultrazord! Then, the Dragon Force Ultrazord appears in the sky, his wings matching the clouds, scattering glittery motes as it hovers above. ???: I don't think so! His opponent pulls out a card whose front face is completely black. Raiden Thompson: A black card! What is that for? The card seems to take in light, then blasts out a stream of cards, like a projectile beam, straight for the Ultrazord, it shrieks in response and folds it wings, when the card blast hits his wings it scatters and it starts to glow pinkish. The cards keep scattering, and soon are forming a flowing sphere, a bubble of cards around Stardust, entrapping it, like a bright pink glowing egg. The whole thing shines brightly, obscuring Stardust from view, then streams back into Paradox's hand-- Stardust has vanished from the sky, and the image of the Dragon Force Ultrazord has been imprinted into the formerly blank card in his hand-- but the image isn't quite the same. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Am I seeing things?! The Dragon Force Ultrazord, it's--! Kirby Knoxville: Gone! Been stolen! Steven Baxter: But how could that be?! The strange rider passes Raiden on his ostentatious runner, riding alongside long enough to show him the card he has taken. ???: Heheheheheheheh. A great many things are possible, Rangers-- and now that I have the mighty Ultrazord, the demise of your era in time is *one* of those things! Now it's personal, Raiden's tone is ominous. Raiden Thompson: Who are you? The mystery rider laughs and pulls ahead, zooming out of sight at an unbelievable rate. ???: Heheheheh! Raiden Thompson: Wait, stop! Raiden lets out a stunned gasp at the sight of a runner going that fast. Paradox is racing ahead, and goes so fast that, with a bright flash, he simply pops right out of existence-- or time. Everyone skid to a halt in the road, with the mysterious rider gone. Raiden looks at his morpher. Raiden Thompson: The Ultrazord... The rangers gravely regard the empty track ahead of them. Back at the Green Bay Area, the guys' runners are hastily parked outside in front. The guys stand around the garage, near a bright window for light. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Can someone tell me what just happened? Kirby Knoxville: I would, but, I don't know myself! Raiden Thompson: I still can't believe he took the Ultrazord.. Steven Baxter: Why did that maniac take 'im, that's what I'd like to know! They hear the front door open. Princess Selena: What's up, guys? Then, Selena stands at the top of the street-side ramp as Kimi and Angel walk in behind her, she anxiously clasping something in her hands. Raiden Thompson: Selena. Kimi. Angel. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Look, no offense, but this *really* isn't the best time for a social call. Kimi "Kim" Margera: Whoever said this was social, Raz? We happen to be here on business! Yusei: Business? What's up? Angel Kesler: Kimi and I were surfing the web researching Power Rangers history, when we saw this. Then, she hands Yusei the small cylinder she was gripping, it unfolds into a handheld holographic screen. Jack and Crow look over Yusei's shoulders. Kirby Knoxville: Hey, I ecognize that guy! Raziel "Raz" Margera: I should hope so. That's Zordon from another world with Alpha 5, He's the one the Power Rangers! They're looking at a picture next to this web article, entitled "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers saved the Earth", of them holding their weapons, with Zordon on the top looking down on them, and Alpha 5 on their right cheering. The banner above reads Congratulations Mighty Morphin. For a transcript of the visible article text, please see this transcript's appendices.) Steven Baxter: And look who's next to 'im. The screen zooms in on Tommy's Dragon Dagger. Raiden Thompson: Tommy Oliver. The Green Ranger, himself. They say he's the best warrior to have ever picked up a fight. Raziel "Raz" Margera: Doesn't look so tough to me. 'Course how could you, with *that* dated haircut. Steven Baxter: Still, even I admit, he's a dueling legend. What I wouldn't give to see Tommy in action way back in his day. Raiden Thompson: This is what you wanted to show us? Princess Selena (urgently): No, scroll over to the next page. The next article is headlined, 'Dragon Devastation!' and includes an image shows three powerful dragons dominating a dark red and black sky; this is a scene from Raphael's battle in Venice. And right in the middle of the image is. Raiden Thompson: Wait, the Dragonzord?! Steven Baxter: But that zord didn't exist back then! Kimi "Kim" Margera: Exactly our point! Kirby Knoxville: Look. The article says that all sorts of machines appeared one day and, like, blasted almost all of Europe. Raiden Thompson: But I don't remember ever hearing about this. And this is a major historical event! Princess Selena: That's just it, this is new history! Somehow the past has changed! Raiden Thompson: Huh..! Wait a minute...! Then, Raiden taps the screen with a fingertip to zoom in; in the background, just beyond the dragonzord, is the sinister figure who stole it. Raiden Thompson: It's that person from before...! The sunlight from outside has darkened. They look up at the windows. The sky is overcast with dark clouds. Akiza: What's going on outside? Soon enough, the rangers ran outside as black motes are drifting down on them like snow. Steven Baxter: I don't like the looks of this, guys! The sky is dark, ominous gray; the vibrant cityscape of the city has turned gray and lifeless, and the city's iconic skyscrapers are disintegrating, slowly becoming ash that is absorbed into the dark sky above. The scene is more than a little bit like that of the Legendary War. Angel Kesler: Kimi, what's happening?! Kiki "Kim" Margera: Our city's vanishing! Princess Selena: But why? Raziel "Raz" Margera: Maybe I've seen one too many movies, but whenever something changes in the past, isn't it supposed to somehow change the future? Kirby Knoxville: Yeah, so?! Raiden Thompson: If the past has changed, then that would mean that-- huh! Flashback. The mysterious rider shows him the corrupted, imprisoned Stardust Dragon card, and remarks that many things are possible, including the destruction of Yusei's era in time. Raiden Thompson (VO): What the masked man said was true...! End Flashback. Raiden Thompson: Our era, our period in time... As he speaks, bystanders flee through the front doors of a disintegrating building, screaming and covering their heads. Raiden Thompson (VO): It's meeting its end!! Angel stares, wide-eyed with fear. Kimi's morpher was the first to light up, and everyone stares at it. Selena's glows next, then Kirby's and Raz's, then, the Seal of the Eternal Dragon appears completed on Raiden's back. He looks over his shoulder, surprised, and the other Signers turn to look as well. Akiza: It's the Mark of the Eternal Dragon... Raiden's runner, parked outside the front door with Jack's and Crow's, is smoldering with red light. Steven Baxter: And look... its power's surging through Raider's dragon runner, too! Awed, Raiden stares at it. The form of the Eternal Dragon seems to appear in the runner's red fire, belling its strange cry, he quickly gasps. His feet move reluctantly, almost of their own accord, as he hurries to the runner. Princess Selena: What are you doing?! Raiden Thompson: I'm not sure, but it's calling to me! Without hesitation, Raiden and his runner blaze out onto the highway, riding side-by-side with the Crimson Dragon as it flies as he looks up and speaks to it. Raiden Thompson: I don't know where you're taking me, but if it's somewhere that'll give me a chance to stop this, lead the way! The Eternal Dragon responds with a proud cry to his resolute, that's a yes. Raiden Thompson: Let's go! Black specks are rushing past in a blur, the spedometer and even the clock on Yusei's runner screen go haywire as he speeds up, imbued with the power of the Crimson Dragon. The air around is shining brighter than daylight, scattering even brighter off of every reflective surface on Yusei and his runner. He accelerates and vanishes... Meanwhile at the White Space. Robbie was seen laying unconscious, but then regains his senses. Robbie Diaz: (groans) Where am I? Then, he looks around and sees Green Hill Zone in a white state as Robbie runs towards it. Karone Hammond: Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Karone, Sonic, man, am I glad to see you two here. Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, us too. Karone Hammond: What's going on, where are we? Robbie Diaz: I'm not really sure, but it looks like a White Space. Meanwhile with no time to loose, the rest of Robbie's friends had to get help form Motherboard. Mordecai: Motherboard, we've got trouble! Robin Diaz: It's Robbie, Karone, and Sonic, they disappeared out of nowhere. Rigby: We have got to find them and put a stop to this chaos Motherboard: And we will, Rigby, I will contact the Cybersquad at once. Starlight Glimmer: I hope they're alright. Emerl: Me too, but in the meantime, let's go find out what's going on here. Digit: We're ready when you are, Emerl. So, they set out to begin their rescue mission. At the other universe, the classic counterpart of Sonic was looking around to see what he can see. Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic): Let's see what we got around here. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5